Graceful Death
|Romaji = Gurēsufurudesu|Other Names = Golden Master Key|Type = Mid-class Sacred Gear|Forms = Balance Breaker: Tomb Reborn|Abilities = To break objects apart|Wielder(s) = Chisaki Yanagi}}Graceful Death( ), also known as Golden Master Key, is a Mid-class Sacred Gear wielded by the Grave robber Chisaki Yanagi from the fanfic Black Blade, Black God of Misfortune. Said to be Chisaki's reason for success, money and his escapades from the hands of the supernatural world, this Sacred Gear allows the user to break things apart by touch. Profile The Sacred Gear of Chisaki "Graverobber" Yanagi, the Sacred Gear collector/vendor, the Graceful Death is a mid-tier yet extremely dangerous Sacred Gear that is also Chisaki's reason for his wealth and escapades from the hands of the Supernatural world. First shown during the events of Volume 3, Kokuto would meet Chisaki during one of his attempts of stealing someone's Sacred Gear, and then becomes one of his Targets due to Fortuna Ataraxia. Later, Chisaki becomes one of Kokuto's informants around Kuoh, using his Sacred Gear to gather information instead and try to find a job. Appearance Graceful Death has the appearance of a large golden key with a crown-shaped edge and round blade, the bow being shaped like a octagonal with a large red jewel encrusted in the middle. Abilities A mid-tier Sacred Gear, Graceful Death allows the user to 'break things apart', or more specifically, to separately dissarange the composition of anything that it touches that are connected by not exactly merged. Awakening his Sacred Gear by the early age of 10, Chisaki possesses a great level of mastery over his Sacred Gear to the point he was able to dissarange a massive truck up to the smallest screw, needing less than an hour to dissarange an entire telegraph Pole. As long as it touches Graceful Death, watches will be broken down to the last gear, forniture will lose screws and nails and books will even lose all of their pages. Chisaki has also shown to be able to control the speed and pressure that he breaks things apart, as shown that he dislocated a door's nails in order to use them as projectiles, ejecting them at high velocity from their original position and broke a closet apart in order to fall onto his foes. Against living beings, Graceful Death is able to be used offensively by allowing the user to dislocate joints and bones and separate muscular tissues from flesh and bones. The extension of which Graceful Death's ability can dissarange is unknown, but Chisaki has shown to be able to break down on an atomic level, as a single touch from Graceful Death allows ice to turn back into water by 'separating' their atoms apart in order to liquify them again or even turn water back into oxygen and hydrogen cells, therefore vaporizing it almost instantly. He can also wave his Sacred Gear at nothing in order to break down the air on the atmosphere, allowing him to create an oxygen-only air that is toxic and highly flammable. However, Graceful Death's most fearsome ability is the ability to separate methaphysical things: If Chisaki is able to touch his Sacred Gear on either a person's heart or brain, he can separate the 'flesh' from the 'soul' and one-hit kill a person. He is also able to separate one's emotions away from their mind such as happiness or sadness, as well as memories, feelings and senses, which allows him to easily manipulate them. Another feared ability is the ability to separate a person from their Sacred Gear, allowing Chisaki to steal it from them and, by elimination, kill them from the extraction. Drawbacks For all it's fearsome abilities, Graceful Death cannot be used on objects that are naturally or mechanically merged, meaning that he cannot separate organs apart or objects such as katanas, clubs or minerals since they are treated as a single organism by the Sacred Gear. Also, in order for the ability to work, Chisaki must physically touch the object he wants to break apart, meaning that he is completely vulnerable against ranged/mental/indirect harm and Sacred Gears without physical manifestation such as Forbidden Balor View or Sword Birth cannot be steal from. There is also a single rule in order for the Sacred Gear to work: The user must know at least partially the objects he wants to tear apart if he wants to completely tear it down. Chisaki must known a clock's composition down to the last screw and gear in order to completely tear it apart and the entire composition of one's bones. In order to steal one's Sacred Gear, the user must also know the name of both the wielder and the Sacred Gear. Forms Balance Breaker: Clockwork Reborn Clockwork Reborn( , lit. "Tomb robber's nightmare") is Graceful Death's Balance Breaker which turns the key into a keyhole-shaped tattoo on the user's hand. On the opposite aspect of its previous form, Clockwork Reborn allows the user instead to merged things together up to the atomic and methaphysical level, allowing him to create golems made out of junk by merging large pieces of trash and imbuting them with a wandering soul, thus creating semi-sapient beings that will abey their every command. The user is also able to merge and fuse with objects in order to create weapons for combat or to enhance their senses or abilities, as shown when Chisaki merged his arm with a couple of scissors in order to create a centipede-like whip fused with his arm for combat or fuse a megaphone with his throat in order to shout louder. The user is also capable of merging his entire body within solid matter in such a way that gives the impression that he can 'swin' through concrete or metal, and drag others in order to merge them to other objects or the ground itself to either trap or kill them by suffocation. Chisaki has shown to be also able to 'merge' the air around him in order to increase air resistance and denseness, thus being able to stop projectiles and even torn flesh apart or set people ablaze; as well as intantaneously create ice from air or water by 'merging' the atoms on the air in order to solidify liquids. Clockwork Reborn's weaknesses are that their abilities cannot be used at the same time as Graceful Death's, and just like the latter, it can only work on direct contact. It's ability of merging are also limited to only 1 combination at the time. Behind the Scenes *Image taken from Coco Jumbo's key from the Vento Aureo series. *Like all original Sacred Gears from Black Blade, Graceful Death's name comes from a tarot card. In its case, it's the tarot XIII, The Death . **Moreover, it's name is a shout-out to a real life band, The Grateful Dead . Category:Hellhound Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gear